Headaches
by Lurks in Shadows
Summary: A combined fic with Queen's Own. Who ever said lifebonds were supposed to be easy? Meriya and Alyx think not. (Probably) overrated for safety. Chapter six's up, finally!
1. Meriya: Anger

A/N: This is a combined-fic with Queen's Own...I like combined ficcies, you only have to write half the chapters...heh heh...So anyway...

_Thoughts_

_:Mindspeech:_

*** A passage of time

Disclaimer: Scroll up to the top of your screen. It says FANFICTION.net. Not IOwnEverythingHere.net. So, do you think I own this? No. Mercedes Lackey owns, Ôcept for original characters/plot stuff. If you haven't figured that out by now, you need your head examined, but I don't want to be sued, so...

That was a long disclaimer.

Oh well. To the story!!!

_______________________________________________________________________

Meriya stomped down the hallways toward her room, glaring at the hallways. Infuriatingly empty. Of course, she would probably have been madder if there were people here...

They would, inevitably, be whispering about how she was "in one of her Ômoods' again." She _really_ didn't feel like dealing with that right now...

_:And I would feel sorry for anyone who dared to say that within a mile of you.:_

_:Out of my head, horse.: _She wouldn't trade Lyan for anything, not even a peaceful life in some abandoned place with no one to bother her (though she wished for that often enough), and yet he got on her nerves sometimes...

_Of course, so does everyone else._ Each and every person that had ever even _met _her said she had a temper to match her strong firestarting gift, and she couldn't disagree. 

She reached the door to her room she had been given when she first came to the Collegeum. Lyan had come up in the middle of one of endless fights with her brother; she was in the middle of yelling a particularly ghastly insult, and he had come up in between them, calm as he rarely was, except when they were doing something important. She laughed all over again at the stunned look on her brother's face when she had thrown her arms around Lyan and hopped on her new Companion's back in the same movement. That had been about a year ago, and now she could find this room with her eyes to the floor and stuck in angry flashbacks, as she was now.

_Crash_- she threw the door open and _bang-_she slammed it shut. 

She was always given time off from her classes when she got worked into one of these tempers. "For everyone's safety" her teachers always said-

-Actually, it probably was. Who _knew _what her not-fully-under-control Gift would do when she got herself into one of these tempers, and there was no better cure than time alone in her room, with no one to get her even madder.

_Ah. Time alone-a bliss I can enjoy altogether too little. _

***

_:Chosen...are you calmed down?:_

_:As much as I ever am, Lyan.:_

_:A joke-must be more!:  
  
_

Meriya sent him a little mental glare and only said, _:So...what's your point?:_

_:Doss just returned.:_

_:Kindly block me out tonight, will you?:  
  
_

_:Um.: _If Companions could blush, he would've.

_:Can hardly blame you...she's been gone a month...: _her tone was dry, sarcastic, but turned to shock as she realized...a month... _:Where _was_ she, anyway?:_

_: Northern border.:_

This got her attention. _:Can I see her Chosen?:_

_:Of course...: _he said vaguely, and she felt him drop the link.

***

Her arm was around Lyan, feigning an innocent walk in the gardens while she watched the new Chosen and the Dean talk out of the corner of her eye. So far she had gathered that his name was Alyx and he was extremely hyper and annoying. And that he was tremendously handsome.

_Why are all the good-looking guys so _annoying? 

Lyan, ever eavsdropping on her thoughts, sent along a little mental snicker.

She returned a glare.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So, the next chapter's Queen's Own's. Don't complain to me if it doesn't get updated in a while XD.

Anyway, pweeze review so Ysa feels loved! 


	2. Alyx: Hyperness

Queen's Own: This is my chap!! I'm doing the POV of Alyx, the newly Chosen Herald, Doss' Chosen. Watch me mess with the minds of Companion and human alike *grins wickedly*. But whatever you do, don't blame it on me! It is the fault of my muse, Sami, a Change- *looks at muse* -well, I am forced to admit, I'm not sure what he was. Something monkey like, that's slightly catlike- anyways, it's his fault!!

Sami: don't you dare blame me!!!!

Queen's Own: I got Siri in to disclaim for us today. She hasn't been working much lately, so she's disclaiming.

Siri: this extremely annoying author who won't give me any work and the equally annoying muse who pushed me out of a job don't own anything. It all belongs to Mercedes Lackey.

Queen's Own: That's not nice, Siri!! Consider yourself out of a disclaiming job!

Siri: *sulks off complaining about obnoxious writers who don't love her*

Sami: Anyway, here's _my_ ficcie. Well, actually it's Ysa's and mine. We share like good muses!!! *glares at Siri* Thank you so very much to all our reviewers!!! And here, is the next chapter!

2- Alyx: Hyperness

Alyx dismounted from his Companion with a great deal of energy -which was the way he did everything in life. All throughout his thirteen Alyx had always had a reputation for being two things: hyper and extremely energetic. Some even said annoying, though Doss -his extremely awesome and wonderful Companion- had assured him this was not at all true.

:_You are wonderful, and I love you,_: she'd told him when she'd plucked him from the only life he'd ever known. :_All the other Heralds will too_.: Considering the fact that he had lived in a guard outpost near the border, it had been a very military life, a life that had not suited Alyx at all. Doss was most definitely his savior.

"I'm Dean Erek." This statement came from a short, slender man. He was muscular and would have looked more at home in a tavern down by Exile's Gate than in the Herald's Collegium. As it was, you couldn't judge a book by its narrow-eyed, thin lipped, whipcord over bone cover. Erek was one of the kindest men a person could ever hope to find, even among the ranks of the Heralds, as his lifemate, Daymi, a Silver Arrow, would tell everyone she could find. Of course, she was biased, but she did have a reputation in the circle for being extremely honest. "Welcome to the Herald's Collegium." Alyx smiled at him, with his brown eyes as well as his mouth.

"I'm Alyx!" he said excitedly. "And I'm Doss' Chosen! And I am so happy to be here- you have no idea!!!!!" Dean Erek chuckled.

"You do seem rather energetic," he said, smiling kindly at the boy. Alyx stopped bouncing up and down -a feat his Companion marveled at, as they'd been together for almost two weeks and she still couldn't get him to stop bouncing- and stood quietly. His only movement was to rake short black hair back with one callused hand.

:_Tell your Chosen, he's done wonders!_: Doss informed Erek's Companion.

Alyx's temporary calm broke as he caught sight of a slender redhead dressed in Gray walking nearby. She had her arm around a Companion stallion. He went trotting over to the pretty girl as Doss heaved a sigh and followed. Erek smiled, a smile that was tinged with worry as he recognized the girl as the Circle's only Firestarter, Meriya. He could only hope Doss could keep the boy out of trouble.

Alyx almost bounced up to the girl. "Hi! I'm Alyx, and this is Doss! What's your name?! Who's your Companion?! How long have you been a Trainee?! What are your Gifts?!" He stopped his stream of questions as the girl fixed him with one green eye. That eye was not amused, or even very friendly. Alyx, humbled for the second time in a few short minutes, stood still and waited. Doss wondered if the end of the world had come, for this boy to be calm so much.

"I'm Meriya." The girl's voice was clipped. Alyx studied her as well as listened. She was pretty, with a small nose, high cheekbones and emerald eyes. Her hair was red, and cut short."This is Lyan. He Chose me a year ago. As for my Gifts, I'm a Firestarter." If she'd hoped for this to shut him up, she was sadly mistaken.

"A Firestarter! Wow! That's amazing! I don't know what my Gifts are! How did you find out?! When will I find out?! I-" He stopped talking again as Doss nudged him. Unfortunately, she miscalculated and he went sprawling. Meriya, acting on instinct, caught him. Her cheeks went as red as her hair.

:_Chosen,_: Doss cautioned as he stood again. :_I would be careful. Meriya has a temper to go with her Gift_.:

"Don't worry!" Alyx said cheerfully. "I'll be careful!" Meriya snorted, as did Lyan and Doss.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds. Lyan took advantage of that to throw a very suggestive look at Doss which both Alyx and Meriyacaught. Meriya blushed though didn't seem too surprised. "Wow! Doss, do you like him?!" Alyx was bouncing again. "Will I be in your head?! Or will I not?! How does that work?!" Meriya fixed him with another stare and he shut up.

"Your Companion," she said slowly, as though talking to an idiot. "Will block you out. Doss and Lyan have been friends for a very long time. This hardly comes as a shock." She glared at her Companion, and Alyx was startled to see little flamelets dancing around her hair.

"Wow!" he said excitedly. "Meriya! Your hair's on fire!

:_That's normal, Chosen,_: Doss said firmly. :_Now, come on. Let's go back to the Dean_.:

Alyx nodded. "Bye Meriya!!! I'll see you soon!!" He ran back to the Dean. Doss sighed and followed, finding it hard to believe that one boy could have so much energy.

:_See you later, Lyan,_: she said, her mindvoice hinting and exasperated at the same time. :_Right now, I need to Trainee-sit._: Lyan sent back a mental laugh.

Queen's Own: I apologize for shortness. Alyx is eternally hyper!!!!!!!

Sami: Reviews make me and Ysa keep working!! She's doing the next chap so it's not my fault if she doesn't update soon!!


	3. Meriya: Disturbed

Ysa: (bounces around) Shadow-Lurker gave me caffeine!!!!!!!! NOT A GOOD IDEA!!!!! Anyway, this is supposed to be a disclaimer, so neither Shadows nor I owns anything. Errrr...besides like...my characters or Queen's Own's characters or plotlines. Mercedes Lackey  (Praise her name!) owns the world, etc. 

LIS: WHY did I give her penguin mints???? WHY????? Anyway, story time! Cause Ysa won't stop buggin me until I write this!! I'd really rather be lazy and blame writers block, but...certain muses glares at Ysa won't let me. It's ok though. I love her anyway. Now, watch Alyx bug Meriya and Meriya be thoroughly confused and disturbed! (points to chapter name) I didn't call it that for nothing you know!   


Y: (bounces around some more)

_"Wow!!! Meriya!!! Your hair's on fire!!!!!!_

Meriya threw herself onto her bed, _Why can't I get his voice out of my head?????_ _What is_ wrong _with me??_ _I_ hate _him, he annoys me so_ _I know that, he's_ so _annoying, and yet...gods, he looked so_ beautiful, _that moment he stopped bouncing around..._

_Ye gods, I'm falling completely for the person in the Collegium that will bug me the _most... _And that's saying a lot_.

She felt Lyan giggle in the back of her mind, and sent a mental slap to him. _:Out of my head, you evil, annoying, nosey, idiot HORSE!!!!:_

Lyan withdrew quickly.

Meriya had _finally_ managed to get-Doss's new Chosen-off her mind a minute ago, when she was rudely awakened to the passage of time by the dinner bell. _Gods-be-damned, how'd it get so _late????

_Forget how it got so late, it is this late, and I'm_ hungry. _Best be going before all the food's gone._

However, when she managed to get herself off her bed and out of her room (She was hit by an overwhelming wave of the thing we call "laziness" that not even hunger could overcome!), she saw the ONE person she did not want to be reminded of. _Oh...gods...Alyx_... _Oh gods,_ why? For a while, her mind was blank, except for that one thought...

As if the gods were slightly sorry, Lyan did _not_ make any snide comments. This managed to shake her out of her shock long enough to realize that Alyx was asking something of her.

"...And so Doss said I could find you here, and I could ask you any questions I had, and stuff!" he was _bouncing_ again, so she gave him another one of her favored glares before wondering, _What in the gods' names did he just ask me????_

_:Lyan?:_ she Mindcalled then, on a hunch.

_:In the back of your mind, as always.:_   


_:Don't test my patience. So, you were listening?:_

Lyan sent her a shocked look. _:Of COURSE I was listening!!! What else would I be doing?:_

She glared mentally, and said, _:Just tell me what he said, damnit!:_

_:Ask nicely or I won't.:_ he teased, much to her extreme annoyance.

_:Just tell me what he said, you idiot horse!:_

_:Ask nicely.:_ came the cloyingly sweet reply.

_:Fine. Will you_ please _tell me what in hells he just_ said???: Her Mindvoice was tinged not _exactly_ subtly with sarcasm.

_:He wants to know what that bell was for.:_

She sent a reluctant feeling of thanks, and turned her attention to the now _not_ bouncing boy. _I like those glares even_ more _than I did before..._ "That was the dinner bell. C'mon, I'll show you where the common room is.

Alyx was bouncing again. "We get to eat now? Wonderful!! I love food!!!!! Do you like to eat? I like to eat.

Meriya simply sighed.

Ok, so now evil Ysa has given caffeine to all the rest of my muses, so now I got hundreds of too-hyper creatures bouncing around in my head and giving me a headache! Feel sorry for me and review!!!! 

Ysa: (bounces around) Aww, she just wants reviews. Not that I'm complaining...you know what, forget I just said that, kay? Go ahead and feel sorry for Shadows and review. Thanks muchly! Oh, and next chap is Queen's Own, so blame HER if it doesn't come out for a while.


	4. Alyx: Oh my Gods! It can be serious!

Queen's Own: Sami and I have been very mean to all you poor devoted readers with our slow update. We are sorry.

Disclaimer: Do I look like Misty? Do I look like Misty to you? I should think not, or you need vision correction badly!

4- Alyx: Oh my Gods! It can be serious! 

Alyx bounced down the hall.  Meriya followed more slowly behind. _I wonder what kind of food they have? I hope it has lots of sugar. Sugar is the best!_

_:You do not need sugar.: _Doss said tiredly. _:You're already too energetic!:_ Alyx gave her a big mental hug.

"I love you Doss." He said excitedly. An annoyed laugh behind him made him turn around.

"What are you doing?" Meriya asked no trace of humor evident.  Alyx was -as usual- oblivious to this fact.

"I'm talking to my awesome wonderful Companion!" Alyx said.  "Don't you talk to Lyan?"

"Yes." Meriya sounded like she was explaining that one plus one equals two. "But I do it _quietly _in _mindspeech_."

"What's that? Do I have it? What about Doss and Lyan? Does everyone have it?"

Flamelets began dancing in Meriya's hair. Several Trainees in the hall saw, blanched and scurried away as fast as they could.  Many of them whispered behind their hands about the stupid new Trainee who kept annoying her. Alyx was- again- oblivious.

Meriya was _this _close to making Alyx run away, assisted by some of the flamelets dancing in her hair.  Her eyes flashed. Alyx's smile didn't fade. In her anger, she unconsciously made every fire in the Collegium roar up and go out, much to the cook's frustration.  In the dining hall, several teachers exchanged worried looks and stood.

A perfect sphere of fire sprang to life in Meriya's hands. This was one trick she'd mastered that never failed to impress people, Herald or no. According to the Chronicles, not even the famous Herald Lavan Firestorm could do that. Alyx stared, not- for once- bouncing.  Doss and Lyan held their breath, determined not to interfere- at least not yet.

"Doesn't it scare you," Meriya asked coldly. "That as easily as I can do this, I could kill you?"

Alyx was- for once in his life- acting serious. He stared at the fire Meriya still held. Finally, he met her eyes.

"No," he said quietly. "But it scares you."

Meriya stood, shocked, as Alyx resumed his normal happy bounce down the hall, heading once more to lunch.

_:Lyan?:_ she asked, floundering wildly for the familiar. _:Lyan?: _

_:I'm here, Chosen.:_ he assured her.

_:Is he- right?: _

There was no answer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Queen's Own: I know this chap might seem a bit OOC, but I think that Alyx isn't ­_just _hyper and Meriya isn't _all _temper.

Sami: Ysa's fault if the next chap takes a while!

Queen's Own: Sorry for shortness! I'm actually currently on vacation with no access to computers! Big thanks to Milky Way Bar for typing this up and emailing it to LIS!

LIS adds her two cents before posting: Review please! And I just wanted to say, because I didn't get to tell you this before, that this chapter is great QO!!!


	5. Meriya: And Everything's Back to Normal

Yay! My chapter! (Me being LIS) Hope you like it! My chapter is longer than Queen's Own's last one HAH!

Ysa: I like this story... mad people are fun to write. So are hyper folks... but not as much as mad people.

Sami: Okay, here are my A/Ns, Ysa. It's not my fault Queen's Own was on vacation! Thanks to our two reviewers! wizard116 and Fireblade K'Chona, you guys rock! Pie for you! Fireblade K'Chona, that's actually a really good idea. Will I use it- Possibly.

Disclaimer: I don't own, do you?

Chapter 5: And Everything's Back To Normal...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_:Lyan,: _Meriya said, annoyance tinting her mindvoice orangey-yellow, :Please _tell Doss to control his Chosen's sugar intake._ I _don't want to have to deal with him when all those pieces of pie set in.:_

Lyan's mindvoice was amused, doing much to further Meriya's annoyance. _:Will do, Chosen.:_ She sent back a glare and went back to her food.

_He just_ had _to sit next to me..._ Meriya thought, glancing at Alyx, currently finishing his fifth piece of berry pie, and reaching for his sixth. _Of course, this is the first time_ anyone _has sat next to me from the time my Firestarting gift has set in... people tend to keep away from an angry Firestarter, but hey, I_ like _it that way._

"Only for you, Doss," Alyx said, and she fixed him with a glare.

"Mindspeech, Alyx. Mind-speech.

"What's that? Do I have it? How do I use it? Can you show me?" Alyx said, "Hey, do you want this?" He gestured to the slice of pie he just grabbed.

"Your Companion will show you." _Well, I_ don't _want that, but if I eat it_ you_ won't be able to..._ "Sure, I'll have it.

"Here you go then," he said, and shoved the plate at her. She took the despised piece of pie off his plate and nibbled at it slowly. _Not bad, _she admitted, _actually pretty good. I might have to change my mind about not liking sweets... nah. It's not _that _good... definitely not that good._

She continued to nibble at the pie in front of her, the barest hint of a smile twitching across her lips before she got it under control and replaced it with the usual scowl.

_:HI!!!: _It was a mindvoice she didn't recognize, and she looked around wildly, frightened. After a few minutes, she heard, _:It's me! Alyx!:_

_:Bloody_ HELL! _GET OUT OF MY HEAD!: _She felt the slight increase in heat around her head that meant that the flamelets were in her hair.

_:Okay, okay, I'm sorry...:_

_:JUST GET OUT OF MY HEAD!:_ she Yelled in private-mode, as loud as she could without everyone overhearing, and had the satisfaction of seeing Alyx wince.

_:Chosen,:_ Lyan said softly, _:That wasn't-:_

_:You keep out of this, horse.:_

_:-very nice,:_ he concluded, despite Meriya's demands. Well, he was asking for it...

_:I DON'T CARE!:_

Lyan winced inwardly, withdrew and shielded Meriya out. She was even more irritable than usual... he usually had to push her a lot farther than that for her to actually yell at him. _Something_ must have happened...

_Maybe... maybe Rolan will know._

With that, he went to seek the Groveborn.

_:Rolan?:_

_:Yes Lyan? What can I do for you?:_

_:I'm worried about Meriya.:_

_:You mean, more than usual?:_

_:Ha ha. I'm laughing so hard,:_ He said sarcastically.

_:I guess that's a yes. What happened?:_

_:She's more irritable than usual... she yelled at me for almost nothing.:_

_:Don't say anything about that being normal.: _he added, and the Groveborn looked guilty.

_:All right, all right... did it have anything to do with Alyx?:_

_:Umm...yeah, why?:_

_:Do you have her blocked out?:_

_:Why?:_

_:I don't want your shock and the news radiating down the bond, she has to figure it out by herself.:_

_:What news? What does she have to figure out by herself?:_

_:Do you have her blocked out?:_

_:Yes.:_

_:They're lifebonded. She and Alyx are lifebonded.:_

Lyan's eyes opened wide with shock. _:Oh... Gods...:_ he said weakly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wheeeee... that was fun. I didn't see that one coming... poor Lyan.

Lyan: _:Methinks the gods have serious issues.:_

As I said, poor, poor Lyan...

Ysa: Sami's fault if the next chap don't come out for a while. Also, for those of you who read A Choice Of The Gods (For those of you who don't go read it, on Airotciv's account) the chapter's ready to come out, we're just all waiting for Queen's Own's A/N's. -glares- So tell her to get on it! NOW!

LIS: Yes and please review.


	6. Meriya: A Little Cup of Tea

A/N: So sorry for the long, long wait. I (LIS) am filling in for QO because she asked me to, and I'm just nice like that. But I keep getting sidetracked. Sorry!

QO and Sami wanted to apologize also for the length of time the chap took, because they say it's also partly their fault.

LIS: Oh yes, and me and QO own Valdemar and everything. In fact, I think we may both just be Mercedes Lackey in disguise.

That's totally why we're posting on and not publishing this story for lots of money.

Yep.

(Hint hint: that was sarcasm.)

On to the chap! MUAHAHA.

--------------------

_Oh, gods, I hate reaction-headaches._ Meriya hurried through the hallways, staring intently at her feet and trying to ignore the pounding in her head. She had just escaped another Gift lesson of overextending herself. _I wish I had my Whites right now, and could go off to some remote wilderness for a year and get away from all of this._ That longing had caused herself to try too much, work too hard, in everything; especially when her Gift was involved. Meriya was fairly proficient in everything except for one thing; mastering her temper, at least where her gift was concerned. It would be a very, very bad thing if she set fire to some village, killing all residents, because she got annoyed by their silly complaints. And she would get annoyed, Meriya knew that.

All this thinking was making her head pound even more than it already was. She wanted nothing more right now than to shut herself in her room with a large pot of the headache-medicine tea and not be disturbed for the rest of the night.

But that was not what was to happen.

Hearing footsteps approaching her, Meriya shifted to the right to let whoever-it-was pass. She stifled a groan as a voice that was becoming all-too-familiar chirped- though not as perkily as normal, she noted- in a voice that grated at her already aching head, "Hi Meriya!"

She couldn't stand this, not now. "I have a reaction headache. Go away."

Alyx ignored the second part of her short speech. "I have a headache too! It hurts!" Amazing how he could make even that statement cheerful. "What's a reaction headache? How do you get one?"

"A reaction headache is a headache you get from over-using your gift. Now go away."

Once again, Alyx ignored the "Go away" and chirped on, "Oh. Doss said maybe you could give me something for the headache? Because it really hurts!" The way he said it was not very convincing.

Meriya groaned. "Fine. Follow me." She led him to her room, boiled water, and prepared the headache tea as quickly as possible, while Alyx prattled on, despite her lack of response. She downed the bitter stuff, unsweetened, without making a face, and then shoved the other mug into Alyx's hands. He took a sip and made a face.

"Eww! This is gross!"

Meriya shrugged. "You asked for it," she said indifferently, taking a twisted sort of pleasure in his expense. He sighed and drank the rest, little by little.

The tea took longer than usual to take effect. In fact...

In fact, she didn't feel any difference until the traces of Alyx's headache faded. Both of their headaches faded at the exact same time, actually...

_How would I know? I've never been this good at reading people! But I seem to know what he's thinking, feeling, on some level..._

_This is scary._

Meriya was extremely confused. _Extremely_ confused.

"Wow! This stuff really _does_ work!" Alyx said, but something about the cheerful tone behind that statement wasn't _quite_ right, she sensed...

_What is going on? How am I getting all of this?_

_If I can sense_ his _feelings, can he sense mine?_ She shivered involuntarily.

"Are you all right?" he said softly, his normally cheerful face twisted in concern. She didn't respond. "Meriya?"

"What?" She said suddenly, then, snapping out of her broodings with a slight blush, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine, of course! Why wouldn't I be?" He looked disbelieving, but let it drop.

"Okay!" His voice was gratingly cheerful again. "I guess I'm gonna leave now. See ya later!"

She almost smiled, relieved. "Bye." Closing and locking her door behind him, she sunk down on her bed again. _Oh, gods, what is going on?_

She sent out a probing thought. _:Lyan?:_ No response. _:Lyan?:_ she tried again. _:I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you, or Alyx either.:_

Now _that_ got a response. _:You're forgiven, Chosen.:_

Meriya smiled in spite of herself, then fed him recent events. _:Do you have any idea what's going on?:_

_:Sorry, Chosen.: _he said simply. And he was, but not in the way she thought; he was sorry he couldn't tell her, sorry she had to figure it out for herself. But she did.

Meriya sighed. _:Not so all-knowing then, are we?:_ she teased, trying to ignore the surge of disappointment that he couldn't help her. Lyan sent an image of him rolling his eyes, and dropped the link.

One last thought hit her. _What if I somehow gave him that headache?_

_Well, serves him right, then._ But surprisingly, she didn't feel satisfied like she thought would.

-------------

A/N:There ya go. A chap. Sorry it took so long. And that it's shortish. Oh well...

QO would like to add that she will try to get the new chap out as soon as possible. Oh, and HAPPY NEW YEAR! Confetti for all!

Ysa: Sami's fault if next chap doesn't come out! I'm not doing another one until she does one! Reviews make me a happy lil muse! -hint, hint-

LIS: Yes, review please. Bye now!


End file.
